


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 Damned if You Do, Gen, Hospitals, Inspired by Music, What Are Best Friends For, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days it was just easier when House skipped out on his clinic hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So rewatching the "Damned if You Do" episode, I was reminded of the funny of the cigarette prescription. And wondered how Wilson knew about it a few minutes later. And wondered if it was a real thing. A little googling and Christmas music later, and drabble!
> 
> Advent Calendar Day 22

Wilson saw a very confused looking Santa exit the exam room a few seconds after House did and made a mental note to keep an eye on the man. After about five minutes of fidgeting, the man approached the duty nurse, Brenda, and quietly asked, "Do you know the Doctor who was just in my room?"

Knowing what was coming, Wilson decided to intervene. "I'll handle this, Brenda. Hello sir, I'm Dr. Wilson. Do you have some questions about Dr. House's diagnosis?" He grabbed the file that Brenda had pulled back out of the "In" pile and then gently led the man back into Exam 3.

"So he's a real doctor?" the man sounded a bit less reassured than he should, but Wilson was far too used to that.

"I'm afraid so, yes." Wilson smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "Do you mind if I look at your chart?"

He shook his head and Wilson skimmed through it quickly. "Okay, and what did Dr. House tell you?"

"He prescribed me cigarettes!"

Wilson quickly flashed back to the article they had both read in _Postgrad Med_ a few years earlier. "Well I understand why he did that, though I wouldn't necessarily prescribe the same. What is the problem that you have with it?"

"They're dangerous and they cause cancer!" Santa protested.

"That's very true." Wilson acknowledged. "I'll tell you what. The reason that cigarettes help is actually because of the nicotine. It’s a bit more expensive, but you can take nicotine patches instead, if you'd prefer. Some patients in that study suffered from nausea, lightheadedness, and headache, however. But if you'd prefer that to lung cancer, I can write you a script for them."

"Oh, yes, thank you."

"No problem. I'll also make a note in your file, so that your regular doctor knows. There are some scientists talking about making a nicotine pill, which might have fewer side effects, and he can keep you updated on any new developments along those lines."

Wilson quickly finished up with the man and sent him to the pharmacy, much happier than he had been before. When the oncologist returned to the Nurse's Station, Brenda swapped him another file.

"He moved to Room 1 about three minutes ago, but she still hasn't left Exam 5," she noted.

'Have yourself a merry little Christmas' came on the PA system and Wilson briefly wished that his troubles could disapear so easily. Then, with a small sigh, Wilson turned and walked towards the exam room; some days it was just easier when House skipped out on his clinic hours.

**Author's Note:**

> And the song, which didn't make it into the fic quite as much as I initially intended: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.
> 
> Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
> Let your heart be light  
> From now on,  
> Our troubles will be out of sight  
> Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
> Make the Yule-tide gay,  
> From now on,  
> Our troubles will be miles away.
> 
> Here we are as in olden days,  
> Happy golden days of yore.  
> Faithful friends who are dear to us  
> Gather near to us once more.
> 
> Through the years we all will be together  
> If the Fates allow  
> Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
> And have yourself a merry little Christmas now


End file.
